


To Dean, On His 30th Birthday

by Didymus (TriaKane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Birthday!, M/M, Pie, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/Didymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, so it's Dean's 30th birthday... wait, I already said that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dean, On His 30th Birthday

As he waited for Dean to get back from a food and booze run, Sam tried not to think about all the fucked up stuff going on (and there was a lot of it) and instead concentrate on the moment. It was Dean’s 30th birthday and Sam had decided on a very special gift for his older brother.

Hearing the growl of the Impala, Sam quickly lit the emergency candle beside him and then leaned back on the bed, resting his head on his crossed arms.

Dean slammed into the quiet, darkened motel room and was immediately on guard. It was too quiet and too dark. When he’d left, Sammy had been in the shower and the lights and TV had been on. Surveying the room, Dean finally saw the flicker of light from the candle and relaxed minutely.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, making out the pale nude body of his brother stretched out on one of the beds.

“Happy Birthday, Dean.”

Dean let the half-forgotten bag of burgers and beer slide to the floor as he stood rooted in place. 

It wasn’t easy to render Dean speechless, and Sam smiled to himself on congratulations. 

Dean took a tentative step towards him.

“Close the door,” Sam reminded. 

He couldn’t see the flush that crossed Dean’s face in his stupor, but he knew it was there. 

Without taking his eyes off Sam, Dean reached back and pushed the door closed. He took a couple of slow steps towards the bed, his eyes taking in the decadent display before him. Sam, stretched out naked on the bed with a... pie strategically placed around his hard cock.

“What’s all this?” Dean asked, kinda stupidly.

“Pie,” Sam said with a grin, “cherry.”

“Aw, you shouldn’t have,” Dean smirked and slid off his jacket.

Sam barked out a laugh as he watched Dean shuck his clothes quicker than a stripper when she sees hundred dollar bills. 

It hadn’t been too difficult to come up with an idea for the perfect gift for his older brother, the execution had been the hard part. Like manscaping... not exactly easy to do when Dean was on a mouth to cock basis nearly day. And getting a pie and keeping Dean from finding it (Sam was sure Dean had a pie radar) had really been the hardest part. The rest had just been... well, icing on the... pie.

“That’s a pretty nice gift there, Sammy.”

“Hope you like it,” Sam said huskily.

“Oh, trust me...”

And from the look on Dean’s face, Sam wasn’t sure who was getting the real gift after all.


End file.
